Si tan solo hubiera
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: En sus horas más aciagas, Ludwig se plantea la razón de sus acciones, y las consecuencias. Pero lo que más le pesa es todo lo que no le dijo a Feliciano, el "hubiera" que no hubo... y que ya no habrá. GerItalia; Shonen ai; One-shot. Muerte de  Personaje.


_**Mi primer GerIta. Un poco sad porque ando con estos humores. A mí me gusta, espero que a ustedes también.**_

_**Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

_**Shonen ai. Alemania x Italia/ Ludwig x Feliciano. Contexto histórico.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si Tan Solo Hubiera<strong>_

_Cuando haya muerto, llórame tan sólo _

_mientras escuches la campana triste, _

_anunciadora al mundo de mi fuga _

_del mundo vil hacia el gusano infame. _

_Y no evoques, si lees esta rima, _

_la mano que la escribe, pues te quiero _

_tanto que hasta tu olvido prefiriera _

_a saber que te amarga mi memoria._

William Shakespeare

* * *

><p>Alemania estaba destrozado.<p>

Bombas caían del cielo y todo el ambiente estaba impregnado del molesto hedor a sangre y pólvora… hedor a guerra. Esa sensación que ya era bastante familiar para él volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo, subiendo desde lo más recóndito de su ser, estremeciéndolo de dolor. El dolor que ocasionaba otra maldita guerra que poco a poco estaba perdiendo nuevamente. Allí, tirado en medio del campo de batalla, no podía más que sentirse patético y asqueado de sí mismo. Su antes impecable uniforme ahora estaba en deplorables condiciones, hecho jirones y manchado con sangre suya y la de sus enemigos. Su cabello despeinado y lleno de tierra complementan todo, haciendo de contemplarlo una escena lamentable. Podía sentir como su cuerpo iba debilitándose a causa de los constantes bombardeos, de las perdidas civiles… oh, Berlín. Como le dolía Berlín.

Podía sentir como se acercaban los Aliados, sabía que quizás su fin estuviera cerca. Densa lluvia comenzaba a caer, formando charcos de agua lodosa, y haciendo que la sangre se esparza por todo el lugar, pero también caía sobre su rostro lavando la tierra… y cubriendo las lágrimas que hasta ahora se había esforzado por acallar. Por más que sonase cobarde, él solo quería morir ya. Cerrar sus ojos y dejar de sentir dolor, dejar de luchar por una causa que desde hacía tiempo dejó de ser justa… él no estuvo absolutamente de acuerdo, pero órdenes eran órdenes. Y él no podía hacer más que obedecerlas. ¿Cómo negarse cuando todo el pueblo lo había aceptado? Su decisión estaba por debajo de la de las masas, y ellas con su aprobación habían sellado el principio de lo que sería su final. No los culpaba, no podría hacerlo. Las ansias de venganza son difíciles de restringir, y de todos modos él tampoco quería hacerlo. La victoria era extremadamente dulce… y la derrota demasiado amarga.

En su quebrada mente; ya no podía distinguir día de noche. Ya no oía ni su propia voz por encima del sonido de los misiles y los gritos que se debatían entre el pavor y la valentía, la cobardía o el temple guerrero de sus habitantes. Lento, muy lento se desangraba, como un cuentagotas en el que se le escapaba la vida con cada respiro, cada parpadeo. Se sentía en un limbo, pero ese limbo no era uno normal. Estaba suspendido en una oscuridad en la que podía sentir dolor, pero no ver la causa, a pesar de que la conocía de sobra.

Y en la más absoluta, fría y desesperante soledad. Todos lo habían abandonado, uno detrás de otro, por diferentes razones, pero abandonado al fin. Su hermano la pasaba igual de mal que él, Japón no estaba en las mejores condiciones, a Austria se lo llevaron en abril, el 20 de enero Hungría lo había abandonado también, desde el 13 de febrero que ya no sabía nada de ella. Pero el abandono que más le dolía, muy pero muy en el fondo era el de Italia. Extrañaba esa sonrisa clara y transparente que poseía; que siempre lo había alegrado. Le dolía porque era la segunda vez que lo hacía y porque sabía que esta vez quizás fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

_Flashback_

_- Ya no puedo, Alemania- el italiano tenía los ojos llorosos, y se abrazaba a sí mismo en el campamento. El rubio miraba impasible a un punto en la inmensidad, el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente apretados. Feliciano tenía ambos brazos llenos de vendas, y su agraciado rostro lleno de cortadas mal curadas y manchas de sangre y polvo._

_- Italia... yo... quizás si tú- Ludwig intentó decir algo, pero Feliciano lo interrumpió de nuevo._

_-No, Alemania. Esto ya es insostenible. Yo no puedo aguantar más y en mi país las cosas están cambiando. Lamento tener que dejarte... en verdad lo lamento- _Italia giró y con una triste sonrisa en los dulces labios tomó el rostro del rubio entre las sus manos, piel blanca contra la suya ligeramente bronceada. Se acercó a él; cerró los ojos. A a Alemania le parecía que Italia diría algo; incluso sus labios se movieron un poco, más cualquier cosa que el italiano diría pareció morir en su garganta_- Yo... solo espero volver a verte, Ludwig_

_Italia del Norte se puso de pie dificultosamente, y con voz de mando impropia en él gritó ordenes en italiano a sus tropas. Lentamente los preparativos de retirada comenzaron. El chico tomó su chaqueta azul y se despidio con un leve agitar de manos._

_- Yo también, mein liebe- el germano susurró en respuesta. Una respuesta que el italiano jamás escucharía; y le dejó ir. _

_Fin Flashback_

Sabía que Italia había entrado a la guerra en contra de su voluntad; engañado bajo promesas igual que Japón. Y finalmente cayendo en cuenta de todo, decidió salvar a su pueblo, y a sí mismo. No lo culpaba, ya no. Había tomado la salida cobarde; pero en el fondo la más sensata. Esa guerra había estado perdida desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Se retuerce ante el dolor de las heridas que en vez de cerrar parecen abrirse, estremeciendo su cuerpo y torturándole de formas impensables. Siente su fin cada vez más cerca, más cerca…

Si tan solo hubiera podido decirle todo lo importante que era para él, si hubiera podido decirle que le amaba, que le amaba desde que se habían visto por primera vez hacía ya tantos siglos cuando eran tan solo unos chicos; que le amaba con defectos, con virtudes…

La vida se le escapa entre los hubieras. Tantas cosas por hacer y qué decir, perdidas en el tiempo por miedo. Ése miedo irracional que le embargaba cada vez que pensaba en decirle algo…

Cierra los ojos y exhala un último hálito de vida. Piensa que al fin y al cabo, es mejor que él no esté aquí en esos momentos. No quería llevarse a la tumba el recuerdo de su rostro afligido.

Tantas bombas, misiles, aviones, tanto para finalmente conseguir nada… nada más que dolor, muerte y una deshonrosa derrota; por la que ambos habían tenido que perder mucho más de lo que tenían pensado ganar.

Separados nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que se haya captado la idea.<strong>

**¿Merece reviews? Creo que sí.**

**¡Nos leemos!~**


End file.
